


R76 Secret Santa

by Worm_baby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Embarrassment, M/M, Modeling, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worm_baby/pseuds/Worm_baby
Summary: The context to this image is follows: Jack Morrison is a well known, highly desired male model. Through his work he met a passionate (and kind of edgy) photographer, Gabriel Reyes.Today at the photoshoot gabriel notices they are short one model. "Hey Gabe, We need you to fill in as a prop model, that ok?"Gabriel looks over at jack. Jack's freckles peppered over his glowing pink cheeks, he flashes Gabe a reassuring smile. Gabriel gulps and nods, "Sure, why not."
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2019





	R76 Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mxxnlightings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxnlightings/gifts).




End file.
